Teelehdet eivät valehtele
by Lizlego
Summary: Sirius on juuri karannut Azkabanista ja kuten me kaikki tiedämme, hän väijyy Peteriä Tylypahkan lähettyvillä. Sibylla näkee hänestä enteileviä unia...


Title: Teelehdet eivät valehtele  
Author: Lizlego  
Genre: romance, drama, humour  
Pairing: Sibylla/Sirius  
Rating: R (varmuuden vuoksi)  
Summary: Sirius on juuri karannut Azkabanista ja kuten me kaikki tiedämme, hän väijyy Peteriä Tylypahkan lähettyvillä. Sibylla näkee hänestä enteileviä unia...  
  
A/N: Egren antama upea haaste, jonka minä onnistun tärvelemään. Paritus Sibylla/Sirius, ei angstia, ei onnellista loppua, saa olla huumoria ja romantiikkaa, ei saa mainita Dumbledorea tai Lupinia. Sirius houkuttelee Sibyllaa...johonkin, sitä ei kerrota, että mihin.  
  
Sibylla oli nähnyt painajaisia aina siitä lähtien kun Sirius Musta pakeni Azkabanista. Kuten hänen ammattinsa häneltä edellytti hän tulkitsi omat unensa enteeksi jostakin tulevasta pahasta, joka uhkasi koko velhokuntaa. Hänen-Jonka -Nimeä-Ei-Mainita lojaali kannattaja, pahamaineinen murhaaja oli vapaalla jalalla ja huhu kertoi, että hän aikoi tappaa Harry Potterin. Hän saattoi siis olla jossain lähettyvillä.  
  
Sibylla kuten kaikki muutkin Tylypahkassa, oli peloissaan. Mutta niin kummallista kuin se hänestä olikin, hän ei nähnyt painajaisissaan Mustaa murhaamassa tai kiduttamassa ketään. Ei, hän näki Mustan suutelemassa häntä ja riisumassa hänen huivejaan hänen yltään. Hänen unissaan Musta oli aina pukeutunut nimensä mukaisesti mustaan. Hänellä oli pitkä musta viitta, joka melkein kosketti maata hänen kävellessään. Hän ei ollut suoranaisesti komea, mutta hänessä oli jotain, joka herätti Sibyllassa kaipausta ja halua.  
  
Siitä oli liian kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut miehen kanssa seksuaalisessa kanssakäymisessä ja psykologit olisivat osanneet kertoa hänelle, että hänen nyt näkemänsä unet olivat aivan normaaleja yksinäisten naisten keskuudessa. Mysteeriset murhamiehet ovat kautta aikojen kiehtoneet ja vetäneet naisia puoleensa. Monet naiset ovat unelmoineet paheellisen rikollisen kesyttämisestä.  
  
Sibylla ei kuitenkaan tiennyt mitään psykologiasta. Hän käytti uniensa tulkintaan teelehtiä ja tähtikarttoja eivätkä ne antaneet hänelle hyviä merkkejä. Ne kertoivat hänelle, että hän oli kuolemanvaarassa ja että Sirius oli jostain syystä iskenyt silmänsä häneen. Hän oli kauhuissaan, mutta ei uskaltanut kertoa kenellekään siitä, sillä unet hävettivät häntä. Hän oli siveellinen nainen, jolla ei ollut likaisia mielitekoja. Ei ainakaan omasta mielestään. Psykologit olisivat voineet kertoa hänelle, että alitajuisesti hän kaipasi seksiseuraa ja oli turhautunut kumppanittomuuteensa.  
  
Muista opettajakollegoistaan poiketen Sibylla vietti enimmän aikansa täysin itsekseen. Hän nautti monta kuppia teetä päivässä saadakseen lisää tulkintamateriaalia itsestään ja teki lyhyitä kävelyretkiä Tylypahkan kauniissa puutarhassa. Eräänä harvinaisen kauniina ja lämpimänä lokakuun päivänä hän kohtasi siellä järkyttävän näyn. Varjoisassa osassa puutarhaa, punaisia marjoja kasvavan pensaan alla nukkui suuri kalmankoira. Sen nähdessään Sibylla kirkaisi äänekkäästi ja kaatui sitten pyörtyneenä maahan.  
  
"Hei neiti...? Neiti...? Oletteko kunnossa?", karhea miesääni kysyi ja Sibylla avasi silmänsä. Hetkeen hän ei nähnyt mitään muuta kuin kirkasta valkoista valoa. Hän oli pyörällä päästään. Mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut? Missä hän oikein oli? Ja kuka oli tuo mies, joka puhui hänelle?  
  
"Mitä...?", hänen kysymyksensä kuoli hänen huulilleen hänen nähdessään ylleen kumartuneet miehen kasvot. Ne olivat hivenen liian kalpeat ja laihat ollakseen hurmaavan komeat, mutta niitä komistivat kauniit siniset silmät. Mies piti hänen päätään sylissään.  
  
Sibylla kirkaisi jälleen ja yritti nousta ja juosta karkuun, mutta ei onnistunut. Hän muisti kalmankoiran ja tunnisti vankikarkurin kasvot. Kaikki enteet olivat käyneet toteen.  
  
"Shh...älkää huutako!" Musta sanoi ja laittoi kätensä hänen suulleen. "Minä en tee teille mitään pahaa. Minä vain tarkistin, että olette kunnossa. Kaatumisenne näytti aika pahalta, mutta ääneenne se ei ole ainakaan vaikuttanut", hän jatkoi sarkastisesti, mutta hänen silmänsä tuikkivat selvästi naurusta. Sibylla teki niin kuin hän sanoi ja pysyi liikkumatta paikallaan. Ehkä Musta ei tappaisi häntä, jos hän miellyttäisi tätä. Hän yritti kuulostella oliko kukaan kuullut hänen huutoaan ja oliko apua jo tulossa, mutta puutarhassa oli aivan hiljaista.  
  
"Koskeeko teitä mihinkään?" Musta kysyi huolestuneena. Sibylla mietti hetken ennen kuin pyöritti rehellisesti päätään. "Lupaatteko olla huutamatta, jos otan käteni pois suultanne?" Mies kysyi ja viisaana naisena Sibylla tietenkin lupasi. Musta nosti epäluuloisena kätensä pois. Sibylla näki hänen fyysisesti valmistautuvan uuteen kirkaisuun ja yllätykseksi itselleenkin hän päästi hiljaisen hihityksen ulos suustaan. Mies punastui voimakkaasti.  
  
"Säikäytitte minut huudollanne puolikuoliaaksi!", hän murahti.  
  
"Minäkö säikäytin teidät?" Sibylla kysyi uskomatta omia korviaan ja sitä, että kävi tällaista keskustelua massamurhaajan kanssa. Hänen olisi kuulunut juosta pakoon, mutta hän vain seisoi paikallaan ja tuijotti kiinteästi miestä edessään. Mies taas vuorostaan tuijotti häntä.  
  
"Minä luulin, että saitte sydänkohtauksen" Musta sanoi ja vilkaisi levottomasti ympärilleen "Ja toisaalta olin varma, että huutonne hälyttäisi paikalle puolet valtakuntaa. Tehän tiedätte kuka minä olen?"  
  
"Sirius Musta" Sibylla tunnusti tietävänsä. Mies irvisti nimensä kuullessaan, mutta ojensi sitten reippaasti kätensä.  
  
"Se todellakin on nimeni", hän sanoi ja äkkiä hänen kasvoilleen levisi hymy, joka sai Sibyllan sydämen sykkimään entistäkin kiivaammin. "Entä kenen kaunottaren kanssa minulla on kunnia keskustella?", hän kysyi ja kohotti toisella kädellään olematonta hattuaan herrasmiehen elkein. Sibylla tunsi poskiensa lehahtavan tulipunaisiksi, kun hän tarttui empien Sirius Mustan käteen.  
  
"Si...Sirius", hän änkytti ja Mustan tummat kulmat kohosivat ylös.  
  
"Tämäpä sattuma, Sirius!", mies henkäisi ennen kuin nosti Sibyllan käden ylös huulilleen ja suuteli sitä pehmeästi. Hänen huulensa tuntuivat melkein polttavilta naisen kämmenen herkällä iholla ja tämä värähti.  
  
"Ei, ei, tarkoitan...Sibylla! Minun nimeni on Sibylla!" Sibylla selitti kiireesti. Hän pelkäsi pyörtyvänsä, mutta ei ollut varma miksi. Hän ei enää ollut niin peloissaan kuin hetkeä aikaisemmin, mutta hänen sydämensä lyönnit edelleen tihenivät. Hän tajusi, että Musta hymyili yhä leveästi hänelle.  
  
"Hauska tutustua, Sibylla. Jos vain ajat olisivat erilaiset, minä...", mies aloitti, mutta ei päässyt koskaan lausettaan loppuun. Lähestyvät äänet pelästyttivät hänet ja hän irrotti nopeasti otteensa Sibyllan kädestä. Hän astui askeleen taaksepäin ja kohotti uudelleen kuvitteellista hattuaan. "Näkemiin, Sibylla", hän toivotti kohteliaasti ennen kuin sukelsi piiloon pensaikoiden kätköihin.

Sibylla olisi voinut mäiskäyttää esiin astuvaa professori Versoa kämmenellä poskelle kostoksi siitä, että tämä oli keskeyttänyt hänen hyvin alkaneen...hetkinen. Sibylla suorastaan kauhistui omaa väkivaltaisuuttaan ja ajatuksiaan. Hän oli vaihtanut kohteliaisuuksia vankikarkurin kanssa ja oli jopa punastunut tämän aivan läpinäkyvästä imartelusta! Se oli ennenkuulumatonta ja hävettävää! Sibyllan teki mieli kirkua, mutta jostain syystä hän ei tehnyt sitä, vaikka se olisi ollut hänelle mitä luonteenomaisin teko.   
  
"Ai hei, Sibylla, sinäkin olet täällä nauttimassa päivän kauneudesta!" professori Verso sanoi iloisesti hymyillen, mutta Sibylla leijaili keveästi hänen ohitseen sanomatta mitään. Hän ei halunnut olla epäkohtelias, mutta kaikki hänen mieleensä nousevat vastaukset olivat kelvottomia ääneen lausuttaviksi. Mikä häntä nyt oikein vaivasi? Hän päätti, että tarvitsi kupillisen vahvaa teetä. Ehkä teelehdet vastaisivat hänen kysymyksiinsä.  
  
Hän palasi kammioonsa, joka oli kuten tavallistakin hämärä, koska hän oli vetänyt paksut verhot ikkunoiden eteen. Huoneessa paloi iänikuiset tuoksukynttilät, jotka antoivat sille mystisen tunnelmavalaistuksen, joka oli olennainen osa ennustustapahtumaa. Sibylla keitti teensä, haudutti sitä täsmälleen viisi minuuttia kuten tavallisesti ja kaatoi sen sitten kuppiinsa, huolellisesti pohjalle asetettujen teelehtien päälle. Kiirehtimättä hän hörppi kuumaa juomaansa ja ajatteli Sirius Mustaa. Hän hihitti hiljaa itsekseen muistellessaan kuinka tämä oli nostanut kuviteltua hattuaan ja suudellut hänen kättään niin kuin vain herrasmiehet tekevät. Hänen poskensa punehtuivat uudelleen tuosta viattomasta muistosta ja kuin huomaamattaan hänen mieleensä palautuivat unet, joita hän oli nähnyt ja joissa hänen monenkirjavat huivinsa olivat saaneet kyytiä.  
  
"Ei! Tämä ei ole totta!", hän kirkaisi äkkiä niin, että hänen huoneensa varjoisat seinät kaikuivat aavemaisesti. Hän oli tulkinnut teelehtiensä kuviot ja tuijotti nyt niitä epäuskoisena. "Ei ole totta!", hän toisti ja viskasi ne sitten hetken mielijohteesta menemään. Hän päätti, että kyseessä oli pelkkä kerran miljoonassa vuodessa tapahtuva ennustuserehdys. Psykologit olisivat voineet kertoa hänelle, että hän oli nähnyt teelehdissään vain alitajuntansa suurimman toiveen ja että todennäköisesti hän olisi nähnyt saman myös kristallipallosta, tähtikartasta tai vaikkapa tavasta, jolla linnut lentelivät pihapuissa.  
  
Hädissään Sibylla lämmitti itselleen uuden kupillisen teetä ja toivoi, että tällä kertaa ennustustulokset olisivat erilaiset, mutta hänen toiveensa oli tietenkin turha. Edelleen hänen kuppinsa pohjalta paljastui kaksi toisiinsa kietoutunutta vartaloa, jotka enteilivät ainoastaan yhtä asiaa, nimittäin seksiä. Sibylla kirkaisi uudelleen ja pyörtyi. Hän ei keittänyt sen päivän aikana enää enempää teetä.   
  
Seuraavana yönä hän näki hyvin levotonta unta, jossa hän ja Sirius Musta seisoivat saman pensaikon läheisyydessä kuin edellisenä päivänäkin. Tällä kertaa Musta vaikutti huolitellummalta ja entistäkin komeammalta ja Sibylla tunsi polviensa pettävän. Mies otti hänet kiinni, piteli häntä hetken vahvantuntuisilla käsivarsillaan ja vain katseli häntä suoraan silmiin. Hänen silmänsä olivat kauniit, mutta niissä oli viekas pilke, joka kiinnosti ja kiihotti Sibyllaa. Hän kysyi äänettömästi Sibyllalta lupaa saada suudella häntä ja Sibylla suostui, vaikka häntä hieman pelottikin.  
  
Hän halusi suudella Mustaa, Siriusta. Sirius. Miehellä oli todella kaunis nimi. Sirius. Se ei mitenkään voinut olla murhaajan nimi. Siriuksen huulet painuivat Sibyllan huulille pehmeinä, varmaotteisina ja intohimoisina. Sibyllan tunsi niiden nälkäisyyden ja vastasi siihen omallaan. Siitä oli liian kauan kun hän oli viimeksi suudellut ketään ja hänen ruumiinsa lämpeni, suli ja sitten kiehui suudelman jatkuessa ja jatkuessa. Hän huomasi ikään kuin hikoilevansa ja alkoi toivoa, että Sirius riisuisi hänen vaatteitaan ja helpottaisi hänen tukalaa oloaan.  
  
Niin kuin vain unissa tapahtuu, Sirius toteutti välittömästi hänen lausumattoman toiveensa ja kietaisi hitaasti huivin toisensa jälkeen hänen yltään. Sibylla oli sitonut niitä kymmenittäin kaulaansa ja heittänyt niitä harteilleen. Hän rakasti huivejaan kuin ne olisivat olleet elollisia olentoja, mutta nyt ne saivat mennä. Hän ei voinut niistä vähempää välittää. Sirius pudotti ne maahan heidän jalkojensa juuren ja jokaisen irrottamansa huivin jälkeen hän suuteli kuin tunnustellen Sibyllaa. Huulille, leualle, korviin ja kaulalle.  
  
Sibylla huokaili toistuvasti miehen kaunista nimeä. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Sirius pujotti kätensä hänen pitkän kevyen ja väriltään purppuraisen kaapunsa alle ja hyväili hellästi hänen pyöreitä rintojaan, joista hän salassa kaikilta muilta oli hyvin ylpeä. Sibylla näki kysymyksen hänen silmissään ja nyökäytti päätään myöntävästi. Hänen kätensä vapisivat hieman kun hän riisui viittaa miehen harteilta, mutta mies hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti ja houkuttelevasti. Se toimi, sillä Sibyllan kädet vakaantuivat ja hänen onnistui kiskoa miehen viitta ja paita pois tämän päältä. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan. Hänen ruumiinsa vapisi hermostuksesta, jännityksestä ja odotuksesta.  
  
Sirius tarttui häntä kädestä ja vei sen huulilleen.  
  
"Sibylla, sinä olet todella kaunis", hän puhui ensi kertaa koko aikana ja hänen äänensä hyväili Sibyllaa. Sibylla huokaisi. Uudenlainen värinä kulki läpi hänen koko ruumiinsa ja hän painautui lähemmäs miestä tunteakseen paremmin tämän nautintoa lupaavan kuumuuden. Hän oli täynnä energiaa ja naiseutta. Sirius suuteli uudestaan hänen kättään ja kuljetti sen sitten hitaasti housujensa soljen kohdalle. Sibyllan sydän löi kiivaammin ja hän tunsi silmiensä pullistuvan päässään. Siitä oli liian kauan...  
  
Epäröiden ja haparoiden hän avasi miehen housut ja laski niitä alemmas paljastaakseen...  
  
Sibylla heräsi unestaan kirkuen ja henkeään haukkoen. Hänellä oli kuumaa ja hän tunsi kosteuden haaroissaan. Sen havaitessaan hän kirkaisi lyhyesti uudestaan, mutta rauhoittui sitten. Mitään sellaista ei ollut tapahtunut eikä tapahtuisi! Hän tuli järkyttyneenä siihen johtopäätökseen, että teelehdet valehtelivat.


End file.
